fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Raine Patra
Raine Patra is a S-class mage of Fairy Tail, wherein she is a member of team Natsu. Appearance Raine has chocolate brown eyes and long waist length dark brown hair that is usually out. However in year X792 she is known to cut how hair a shorter length. She is buxom and has a voluptuous body figure. She has darker skin than most Egyptians from her mother being african american. She also has a tattoo located on both of her fore-arms. Her guild mark is located under the bandges of her right hand. Raine almost never wears the same outfit more than once. Her clothes mostly consist of baggy clothing with Egyptian themes that she later tells Lucy the reason being by saying: "I don't want people thinking just because I don't worship my religion means that I hate it." She bares a simalar resemblance to her mother. Personality Raine is obvious to her natural beauty and doesn't care much about her apprence from her thinking she always looks like a hot mess.Despite her sarcastic remarks, Raine is smart, non grudge holding, and though she doesn't show it, is extremely caring, loyal and brave. She is known to be extremely deadly when she completely loses her cool which is shown when Raine is battling Gajeel Redfox for destroying the guild hall. Raine is extremely passionte about singing but only does it in the peace of her own bedroom and hates whenever someone finds out about the talent.Aside from that Raine is known to be neturing and family oriented. She is skilled in gymastics and martial arts and enjoys reading and standing in the rain. Her favorite colors are black and gold. She was banished from Egypt as a baby from her family for being mixed race. However due to Raine having the adventuous heart of her mother as she was growing up, before fairy tail, she was never sad about the thought of not having a permint home. Raine is also independent and stubborn which often ends with Jimmy, her best friend, scolding her for not asking for help when needed. Though her bandges are not a living thing Raine cares and makes sure they are never dirty or harmed. Although Raine is hard to frighten, whenever she is overpowered by another mage she still refuses to give up until the battle is over and would happily stand up to danger even if it means her death before others. She is a role model to Lucy for this. Raine is mostly happy about jumping into battles to realse stress that she never talks about having but is not often quick to resort to violence and waits to find the perfect timing to attack like most Egyptians. Magic and Ablities * Wind Magic: '''Although Raine rarely uses magic, she does use wind whenever magic is needed. Wind magic allows her to create tornados and lift objects but she mainly uses this to help direct the ropes of her bandges when they are unraveled. * '''Resurection magic: being the daughter of the Pharaoh she is able to resurrect mummys from the ground to help in battle. * Flexablity: Raine is extremely flexable and she is even able to go as far as doing advanced flips and acrobatics. * '''Martial arts: '''Just like most members of team Natsu, with the acception of Lucy,Raine is advanced in hand-to-hand combat which is shown greatly through out the episodes. Equipment * '''Magic bandages: '''Her bandges are able to unravel upon Raine's command, her bandges are able stretch out to an unlimited length but the farther the bandges stretch the more pain she is in. The bandages can be stretched out to be used as ropes,whips,even lassos.They can even be used to stab into people or things when used a certain way. Triva * Raine's bandges were giving to her by her mother before she was killed. * Raine is still unsure about how she feels about her father. * Raine's best friend is Jimmy Swift.